Problem
by ultimateblogger1818
Summary: The brothers find a stranded angel blade at a Gas'n'sip, and that just seems to be the start of it all. They later find out that an angel is trying to recreate the holy weapons. Then our beloved profit gets a cat :3. Tag along with the Winchester's again for another ride into their paranormal life style.


It was the last run of the day, Dean and Sam had just finished a case and were on their way to a nearby Gas n' Sip to pick up some stuff for the bunker. After getting out of the car, something caught Sam's eye.

"Dean, come check this out," Sam then crossed toward the side of the gas station, Dean hot on his heels. While Sam got closer he saw an angel blade sitting there all alone, with no dead angel or blood stains on it.

"What is that thing doing here?" Dean muttered while walking around his brother then kneeling down to pick it up. There was an awkward minute of silence then Sam spoke.

"Well maybe an angel dropped it…" he said, itching the back of his head out of habit.

"Yea, like an angel would notice when its only weapon had fallen out of his/her pocket." Said Dean sarcastically.

"Ok yea, maybe not. We should get going, but let's keep an eye out for any cases around here."

"Ok then, let's get some gas and pie then get out of here." Said the older hunter as he standing back up and tucking the blade into his coat.

After a quest to find pie, they finally got back to the bunker. Sam had set out to put away the food in the kitchen, Dean stayed behind with Kevin to have a little chat about what they had found.

"Hey Kev, guess what we saw while we were out and about?" sighed Dean while slugging himself over the chair next to the teenager. Kevin then sat down the pen he was holding and rubbed his forehead.

"Uhh let me guess, you saw Castiel trying to get groceries again. No not that… Did you see that ugly prostitute with the bald head again?" the profit tone flooded with sarcasm.

"Seeing Cas doing that again would be hilarious, and if I ever saw her again I would have to rip my own eyes out." He shuddered at the thought, then continued, "We found an angel blade, but no angel. It didn't even have blood on it or anything," the hunter pulling it out of his coat and setting it next to the demon tablet, then something happened. The tablet glowed faintly, and moved away from the blade. After the tablets little episode, Sam walked in.

"Dean if you want the rest of the pie-"he looked from Kevin then to Dean, they both were intensely staring at the tablet and angel blade, "What did I miss?" he asked. Before they answered, he crossed the room and took a seat across from the other two.

"Kev, did you see that?" dean whispered loudly then slowly looked at him. _I've seen a lot of weird shit, but this is something else,_ he thought to himself.

"Yea… What just happened?" Kevin replied while poking the tablet with his finger.

"What are you two going on about?" Sam asked again, less patiently this time. Dean was the first to answer,

"So I was telling the kid about how we found the angel blade and I took it out of my coat and sat it next to the tablet," then Kevin took it from there "And the tablet didn't seem to like that, it glowed a little then moved away." After a pause Dean asked Sam,

"Well haven't we sat holy weapons around that thing before?"

"I don't remember, so let's find out." Sam stood and walked over to the duffle bag of weapons under the far end of the table and pulled out holy oil, and two angel blades.

"Let's get to work."

The next few hours was a bust, the table would only move when it was next to the blade they found at the Gas n' Sip. And that was the strange thing, that blade didn't look or feel any different from the ones the brothers owned. And the only thing the tablet would do is glow then move away. Something was defiantly going on.

"That's it," Dean threw his hands up and walked away from the table "If we keep going on like this me and Kev are going to end up like Sam, and I think one of him is enough. We should call Cas, he might know something about this." He sighing, then wondered over to a chair at the other side of the room and sat down.

"I would have to agree with Dean, we've been trying for hours," stated the profit while he leaned back in his seat.

"Ok ok your both right, Dean can you give Cas a call?" he said while putting down the 'parking lot angel blade' (Dean decided that it needed a name because it took too long to say 'Hey could you pass the angel blade that we found at the Gas n' Sip?')

"Cas, we found something really weird and we need you to get your feathery ass down here because you might have some info on it." Dean muttered with his eyes closed, waiting for the angel to show up. Then came the sound of flapping wings and a man in a trench coat appeared a few feet from the oldest hunter.

"What do you need this time?" Cas asked blandly, walking over to the table where Sam and Kevin were sitting. Kevin was the first to speak up.

"Well, Sam and Dean found this angel blade abandoned outside of a gas station, and when Dean sat it down next to the Demon tablet it started to glow then moved away from the blade."

"Yea, and we even poked the thing with the blade and it would only glow then move. We also tried our own angel blades and it didn't seem to affect the tablet either." Dean uttered, before standing and joining the others at the table. Cas nodded and picked up the blade, all eyes on him. A few seconds later the angel looked at Dean, with confusion all over his face.

"There doesn't seem to be anything unique about this blade, but based on what you told me it seems like there should," He then paused before continuing, "But I think I might know someone who could find out what is going on, do you mind?" the angel turned the blade around and around in his hands. Dean hastily walked over to the man with blue eyes

"Care to elaborate on who you're bringing it to?" the hunter then asked.

"Well I was hoping to bring it to Balthazar, he has had a history with weapons as you recall. He also might have some information we need on why the tablet reacted to the blade." Cas replied matter-of-factly.

"It's fine by me as long as you keep us posted on what you find out." Sam said with a yawn, tired from only four hours of sleep. Kevin agreed with a nod. Everyone looked at Dean, waiting for an answer. After some consideration Dean spoke,

"Alright fine, but if you find out something and don't tell us we'll find you and kick your ass."

"Ok, I'll get right on it," without another word he vanished.


End file.
